The hollow soul
by pyrin firestorm
Summary: just something i thought i would try after reading The Trecera's Knight by trioblivion. story line is my own and no harem like his. same concept of someone from another dimension ending up in their world. i hope you enjoy. i only own pyrin.
1. the demon rises

**I do not own bleach all characters except for Pyrin are the sole property of Kubo.**

I stare at the white stone walls of my cell hearing footsteps of yet another of the beings that captured me upon my waking up in this strange world. I know that before they captured me I injured five severally and two of them won't be walking or speaking right for a week at most. The footsteps become more defined as the person gets closer. The footsteps were lighter than the boot treads I had heard the last time someone came to question me.

"So they sent a female to talk to me this time." I turn to look at the dark skin woman wearing a high necked shirt.

"What is your name boy?" she asks in a demanding tone

"And why should I tell you?" I say crossing my arms behind me smirking as I do so.

"Because my master demands to know who you are." She says glaring at me.

"Then tell Aizen that he should ask me himself lady Harribel." I notice shock in her eyes before she leaves. I sit and meditate till I hear two boot treads coming towards my cell. I get up and face the door as Gin and Tousen arrive.

"See gin I told you he would be waiting for us. Now pay up." Tousen turns to gin holding out his hand as gin pulls fifty dollars from his pocket and puts it in his hand.

"Yeah yeah. He's just like you when it comes to freaky abilities." Gin walks into the cell and grabs my arm only to have his nose broken.

"Touch me again and you will find a broken nose to be the least of your injuries." I walk towards the door and stop waiting for Gin to catch up when he reaches the door he hands Tousen another fifty. They lead me to the reception hall. As we enter I notice all ten Espada are present. Gin and Tousen leave me in the middle of the room and take their seats next to Aizen.

"What is your name boy?"Aizen asks me directly.

"My name is firestorm. Pyrin firestorm." A grin spreads across his face at hearing my name.

"Well then young firestorm we shale now vote on your fate." The votes needless to say ended up split right down the middle. Even with Gin and Tousen voting the final decision was Aizen's. "And so the final vote is mine. I know the perfect way to see if he lives or dies. You Pyrin firestorm will be dropped into 'the pit'." All of the gathered people gasp except for a few (you all can probably guess who they are.) I look at Aizen.

"So does that mean I'm to fight in these cuffs?"

"No that would be unfair." Aizen says as the cuffs vanish and a huge pit opens next to me. The cries of hollows echo up from the bottom of the pit.

"It's go time." I jump into the pit unarmed as just about everyone stares in shock at what I just did.

"That kids f***ing crazy." Stark says as a monitor turns on showing me ripping the head off of a hollow.

"He's strong." Baraggan says as I throw a hollow into another causing both of their masks to shatter. At that point Tia Harribel walks over to Aizen and whispers in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asks turning his head slightly.

"Yes my lord. I am." She says as a hollow corpse flies out of the pit.

"Very well then." He says as on screen three hollows fire cero at me. "Unfortionetly it looks like he's" Aizen is cut off by a huge pillar of reiatsu erupts from the pit as a column of fire. As the screen clears I am revealed as a horned figure surrounded by smoke and fire. "I was going to say dead. But it looks like I was wrong." Aizen says as I climb out of the pit back to normal. "Congratulations Pyrin Firestorm you just survived one thousand hollows." I stand brushing soot and ash from my pants "now for who you will be working for." I look up revealing my eyes looking like coals. "You will be working for my tres Espada Tia Harribel." I blink my eyes returning to normal

"Fine but I want a black outfit. I look horrible in white." Aizen smiles

"Of course and I take it fire resistant." He says as my shirt smolders to ash "well then we should have everything ready for you by tomorrow. Till then you are free to explore after you are shown to your quarters by your leader. You are all dismissed." I follow lady Harribel out of the room and down a section of hall way. After a half hour of walking we stop in front of a room.

"This will be your room. Go shower and change I will be back in an hour to introduce you to the rest of the faction."

An hour later she returns and razes an eyebrow at how I look in white. "I said I don't look good in white." I say as I look at her.

"I take it you know what I'm thinking of saying right now?"

"That I look like a woman."

"So this is why you hate white."

"Can we just go meet the others already?" we leave my room and head to a common room area were three Espada are arguing. "May I break this up lady Harribel?" she raises an eyebrow at my request

"You can try but it won't do any good." I smile before appear in the middle of the three of them sweeping their legs out from under them.

"What the hell?" the one with a mask fragment like a horn says as she gets up and tries to attack me hitting her dark skinned ally as I doge her attack

"Hello." I say sounding ridiculously happy. The three of them glare at me as lady Harribel walks up behind me laughing lightly.

"Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, Apacce. I would like you to meet Pyrin Firestorm our newest group member." All three of them stare at me in shock before getting up and introducing themselves. The dark skinned one introduces herself first.

"I am Mila Rose." She says shaking my hand

"A pleasure to meet you." Before she can ask anything the one with the horn fragment pushes her out of the way.

"I'm Apacce." She says before Mila Rose tackles her and they start fighting. I shrug and turn to the last one who is studying me.

"And you must be Sun-Sun." I say before taking her free hand and kissing the back of it smiling slightly as she shutters from my touch.

"I am and I must say I have never meet anyone as 'unique' as you." I let go of her hand and step back dodging Apacce's pathetic attempt at a sneak attack.

"Really Apacce a sneak attack?" as I say this I step to the right dodging Mila rose's lunge. "You two need to try harder than that." I say before jumping over Sun-Sun who tries to grab me. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Enough all of you!" Lady Harribel says as she walks towards us stopping the fight "I know you three want to put him through the paces to see how worthy he is, but Lord Aizen has already put him through 'the pit'." The three of them gasp and look at me standing their unharmed and barely winded.

"That's impossible." All three of them say at the same time.

"Yes it is but he did it and also he turned the floor to glass." All three of their jaws drop at the same time. Then they turn to look at me a piece of property.

"Stop that now." I say glaring at them "Lady Harribel I shale take my leave." I say turning and bowing to her before walking back to my room. As I turn the corner I see that Lady Harribel has stopped her fraction from following me. I keep walking hearing an argument break out between them. I stop outside the door to my room. I lift my hand and my index figure glows before I burn four words into the door 'enter if you dare' and then burn a storm cloud raining fire. I enter the room mildly surprised to find it has been repainted to look like it is on fire. I smile as I change into black silk pajama bottoms and leave the shirt unbuttoned. I lock the door then turn off the light before climbing into a bed the size of four kings sized beds. As I drift to sleep one thought passes through my mind. "Why are their three girls that want me for my body?"

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter one of the hollow soul. Chapter two will be a bit. I am also writing a Rosario to vampire fan fiction right now so they take up most of my free time when I am not in class at collage.**


	2. the morning after

I'm only saying this because no one seems to read the bottom. If you review I will more than likely accept your idea on what happens next. So as I say at the bottom read, REVIEW, and enjoy.

The next morning I am woken up by Apacce breaking my door down and yelling something about Sun-Sun. A minute goes by before I throw an attack freezing her to the wall as well as freezing her mouth shut. "Apacce it's too early for this." As I sit up I notice my shirt is missing and that Sun-Sun is curled up like a cat next to me. "Why is Sun-Sun clinging to me like I'm a giant stuffed animal?" I ask as Mila Rose walks in.

"Not a clue. Why don't you tell us?" she asks as she frees Apacce from the wall.

"If I knew do you think I would be asking? The last thing I remember is locking my door and going to sleep alone." The two of them look at me like I'm not telling the whole truth as I try to get Sun-Sun off of me. After five minutes I become thoroughly annoyed at this and create a ball of fire and place it to Sun-Sun's arm waking her up immediately.

"OW OW OW OW. What the hell was that for?" she says glaring at me.

"I think the real question is what are you doing in my room in my bed?" I ask as her eyes go wide as she realizes where she is.

"Uh oh. Looks like I overslept." She says as Apacce and Mila Rose start arguing with her. I role my eyes as I grab my clothes and walk into the bathroom locking the door behind me. Half an hour later I walk out of the bathroom wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans to find my room frozen over and the three of them sealed in a block of ice. I leave the room and see lady Harribel walking towards my room.

"Good morning lady Harribel. Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask bowing to her

"Yes have you seen Sun-Sun, Apacce, and Mila Rose?" she asks stopping in front of me.

"Yes there in there." I say pointing to my room. She looks in seeing all three of them frozen in a block of ice.

"Do I even want to know?" she asks turning to me.

"All I know is that I woke up with Sun-Sun curled up like a cat next to me." I say leaning against the door frame looking at the block of ice causing it to melt. Once they are free the three of them start their argument back up again till they notice lady Harribel standing in the door way.

"You three care to explain what you are doing in Pyrin's room?" she asks the three of them crossing her arms over her chest.

"Apacce and I came to wake him up as you had asked. When he didn't answer Apacce blew his door off of its hinges." Mila Rose says as I add in the next part

"At which point I woke up and froze her to the wall before realizing Sun-Sun was wrapped around me like a cat." I say while still leaning against the door frame

"So basically it comes down to why Sun-Sun was in here at all is what you three are telling me?" lady Harribel asks looking at us.

"Yes lady Harribel" Mila Rose, Apacce, and myself say at the same time. Harribel turns to look at Sun-Sun who is keeping her eyes averted. "Care to explain yourself Sun-Sun?" Harribel asks her

"Lady Harribel I may have an answer as to why she was in my room." She turns and looks at me.

"And this answer is?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"That Sun-Sun is acting on basic instinct." All of them give me puzzled look. "To put it simply she is acting off of her animal side. She was a reptile of some sorts yes?" I ask lady Harribel.

"You are correct but what does that have to do with anything Pyrin?" she asks me

"It's simple all reptiles are cold blooded meaning they don't produce body heat. I on the other hand can be considered a walking heat lamp. To prove my point I have been pulling heat from the air." After I say that they finally notice they can see their breath and that Sun-Sun is almost asleep on her feet. "Now watch what happens when I start to raise my body temperature." A full minute goes by before Sun-Sun tackles me and won't let go. "And thus my point is proven. Now help get her off of me." It takes the four of us half an hour to pry Sun-Sun off of me.

"So how do we stop her lady Harribel?" Mila Rose asks.

"Simple the two of them will have to share a room." She says making it sound like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"What!" the four of us yell in surprise at her answer.

"You heard me Pyrin and Sun-Sun will be sharing a room." Harribel says crossing her arms over her chest. It was at that point gin showed up.

"Hello everyone. Pyrin Lord Aizen would like to speak with you." This snaps all of us out of our shocked state. As I follow Gin the one thought that kept playing through my head was "Can this day get any worse?"

Hello everyone. I'm sorry this chapter was so short but the way I am making it up to you is by giving you a chance to decide what happens next. Mind you I won't accept Aizen ordering Pyrin to sleep with every girl on huco mundo. So please review and let me know what you think should happen next.


	3. the mission plans, and equipment

I thank all the people who have read this story. But I especially thank the person who reviewed. I put a lot of thought in how to continue the story. This is what I came up with I hope you enjoy.

"Ah Pyrin thank you for coming."Aizen says as I go to one knee "I have an assignment for you. I want you to go to Karakura town and befriend the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki."

"As you wish lord Aizen. May I have anything I need to complete the mission?" I ask keeping my head bowed.

"You may Firestorm. What is it you need?" Aizen asks leaning back in his throne.

"I will need two gigais one for me and one for Sun-Sun. I will also need a very low leveled arrancar that is expendable. I will also need access to Szayel's lab to develop a formula incase my cover is blown. My gigai will need to be able to handle my powers, while Sun-Sun's will need to have a special ability that she can use without revealing she's an Espada." I say as I rise to my feet and look Aizen in the eye.

"If you don't mind me asking Firestorm why bring Sun-Sun with you?" Gin asks leaning forward in his seat.

"It's to keep her from following me on her own. As you probably remember when you changed her lord Aizen Sun-Sun is a lizard hollow drawn to the largest heat source she can find. She is currently outside the doors drawn here by me for my body gives off a lot of heat." I say as the doors open and Sun-Sun walks in as if in a trance.

"I see. A wise decision firestorm. It would cause a problem if she followed you and blew your cover too early. Is there anything else you will need?" Aizen asks as Sun-Sun clings to me like I'm a stuffed animal.

"I just need to know where we will be staying and if the transfer papers are ready?" I ask trying to pry Sun-Sun off of me as Gin laughs before a fire appears under his ass causing him to yell and jump up a good distance into the air before he lands hard in front of Tousen.

"The place you two will be staying is almost complete. Two more days and it will be done as for the transfer papers they will be delivered tomorrow." Aizen says smirking lightly.

"Then I shale go and get ready then my lord." I say bowing the best I can with Sun-Sun still clinging to me. Before turning and heading out the doors. After the door close I finally get Sun-Sun off of me by dropping my body temp severely.

"Huh where am I?" she asks looking around and realizes where she is as lady Harribel and the others show up.

"So this where she vanished to. So Pyrin what did lord Aizen want?" Harribel asks as we head back to the living quarters.

"He gave me a mission on which I will be leaving for in two days with Sun-Sun."I keep walking as the four of them stop at the same time.

"WHAT?" all four of them yell at the same time. I stop and turn to look at them.

"You heard me in two days me and Sun-Sun are going to the world of the living on a mission." They all look at me like I grew a second head.

"You better explain why she's going with you and not one of us." Apacce asks reiatsu emanating from her in waves. I close my eyes and inhale slowly before opening my eyes and smother Apacce's reiatsu with my own causing all four of them to gasp and fall to their knees

"Now I'm going to explain my reasons to you while I have your full undivided attention. Sun-Sun Is coming with me so she doesn't blow my cover while I'm on my mission. As we found out this morning she will instinctively follow me just about anywhere. In order to keep her from doing that while I'm on my mission she is coming with me. Lord Aizen has approved of my foresight so if you have a problem with it take it up with him." As I finish speaking I withdraw my reiatsu allowing them all to get up. "Now if someone will show me to Szayel's lab so I may get started on the contingency plan." I turn to look down the hall as Szayel walks into view.

"Ah just the person I was looking for." He says as he sees me. He smiles and walks over. "I was hoping to find you. I just received word that you are to be given access to my lab to create a formula." He says stopping before me

"That's right and your to prepare two gigais for me and Sun-Sun." I say getting ready to crush him into the floor if necessary.

"Yes I am. Now if you two will follow me so I can get started." Szayel says turning and walking back down the hall in the direction he came from. I shrug and follow knowing Sun-Sun isn't far behind me.

"Fair warning Szayel if you try anything strange I will kill you." I say sticking my hands into my pockets.

"Who me? I would never. At least not without lord Aizen's permission." He says looking back at me smiling.

"You're a horrible liar I hope you know that." I say opening my eyes smirking. "You plan to do something. If you try to follow through with whatever your plan is I'll kill you." I say pointing at him a lance of flame flying from my finger nearly hitting him in the face.

"I don't know what you're talking about firestorm." He says a little nervous. _"Damn it how did he know?"_

"A bit of information for you. Body temp rises when you lie." I say walking past him. Szayel blinks a couple of times and takes the lead again trying to figure out how I could tell he was lying.

"Pyrin how did you know he was lying?" Sun-Sun asks as we walks. I turn to look at her my eyes pale and ghost like.

"Simple I can see heat. Like just now you were shocked by my eyes when I turned to look at you." I smile knowing the effect my eyes have when I'm looking at heat.

"It's true I was startled but how did you know by my body heat?" Sun-Sun asks looking at me.

"It's simple really when your heart beat increased so did the heat your body gives off. When lying it does the same. I can tell where anyone is if I have met them once." I say turning back so as to keep a watch on Szayel.

"So what you're saying firestorm is you can see a frequency that no one can view normally?" Szayel asks as we arrive at his lab.

"Yes. Now I will need some very volatile spirit particles ones that increase existing spirit energy." I saw as I walk over to a lab table and take a seat. "Oh and a bunch of those lizards out in the sands."

"Firestorm if I could get the measurements first?" Szayel asks snapping his fingers causing two of his faction to rush up one holding a tape measure and another holding a pad of paper. I sigh and get up and let them start on taking the measurements.

"_Why do I have a feeling this is going to take forever?" _I ask myself as time goes on and they keep measuring.

Hello people. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm a little sad that I'm not getting much feed back in reviews. Seriously though if you give a good suggestion I may use it. So please review.


	4. long night, cold shower, and blood payed

Pyrin yawns as he places the syringe into the padded case designed for it. After closing the case he sets it down and walks over to where sun-sun fell asleep. He smiles before picking her up bridal style and carries her out of the lab. As Pyrin leaves Szayel reaches for the case. Right before he grabs it it floats after Pyrin. "Nice try Szayel but I'm not going to let you examine the formula I created." Pyrin's voice echoes back as the case fly's after Pyrin. Pyrin smiles at the sound of Szayel smashing something in his lab.

When Pyrin arrives back at his and now Sun-Sun's room he opens the door and sets her on the bed before locking the case in a small safe. Then goes and changes into his pajamas. When he comes out of the bathroom in black silk pajamas he finds Sun-Sun curled up outside the door. "Ok I so need to find a way to keep her from doing that. After I get some sleep." Pyrin picks her up and carries her back to the bed and sets her down before climbing into the bed next to her. A few minutes later the door to Pyrin's room bursts in with Apacce coming in screaming at the top of her lungs for both of them to get up before a hole appears in the wall next to her. "You have exactly one minute to get out and not disturb us till we wake up. Do I make myself clear Apacce?" Pyrin says sitting up his reiatsu causing the air in the room to become thick and hot as if the room itself was in a volcano. Apacce struggles to stay standing as the heat in the room increases to unbearable levels before Mila rose pulls her out of the room and closes the door.

(Outside Pyrin's room)

"Are you crazy Apacce?" Mila rose says nearly screaming at her comrade. "He would have killed you right their if it weren't for the fact that it would upset lady Harribel."

"Why the hell does he get special treatment when we don't?" Apacce screams before punching the wall.

"It not special treatment. It's more the fact that he just got done doing all of the preparations for his mission about an hour ago and hasn't slept yet." Gin Ichimaru says walking up behind them causing them both to jump as the creepiest captain in all the thirteen courts just gives his wolf like smile.

"GAH! Don't do that!" they both yell at the same time.

"So what you're saying is their just getting to bed now?" Mila Rose asks Gin.

"Yep." Gin says as he turns and walks away.

"So now what do we do were to get them for training." Apacce asks knowing full well that going back to Lady Harribel without Pyrin and Sun-Sun is not going to be good.

"Go and tell her the truth." Mila Rose says calmly. Before walking off to the training grounds.

(Several hours later in Pyrin's room.)

Pyrin sits up slowly and stretches before carefully disengaging himself from Sun-Sun's arms and going into the bathroom to shower. After closing the doors he notices his shirt and pants are missing. "How does she keep doing that?" he asks before turning the water on to cold. After ten minutes in the water Pyrin feels a pair of arms wrap around him causing him to turn quickly finding a naked Sun-Sun wrapping her arms around him. "GAH! Sun-Sun what are you doing in here." Pyrin says turning back so he's facing away from her.

"Oh is there a problem with me planning on scrubbing your back?" she asks a smirk on her lips as she runs her hands over his abs feeling the rock hard muscles situated there. "I was also hopping you would scrub my back." Sun-Sun says as Pyrin stops her hands from going any lower.

"It's fine so long as that's all your after." Pyrin says before turning the water temperature up. "But I warn you. Try anything and I will freeze you till the start of the mission." Sun- sun pouts cutely.

"You're no fun Pyrin. You need to relax." Sun-Sun says as she starts to scrub his back. After scrubbing Pyrin's back Sun-sun turns so Pyrin can scrub her back. As Pyrin turns to scrub her back he is seized by a fit of coughing which causes Sun-sun to turn and face him seeing Pyrin coughing up a large quantity of blood. Sun-sun's eyes go wide at the sight of the blood. "Pyrin! Are you ok? Hold on I'll go and get help." As Sun-sun goes to leave the shower Pyrin stops her by grabbing her wrist with his free hand.

"Sun-sun I'm fine. This is normal when I use a large quantity of power. This is backlash from when I took down the hollows of the pit." Pyrin says as he stands up washing the blood off of his body before pulling Sun-sun close to him wrapping his arms around her. "If you're that worried about me then I know of a way to heal myself faster." Pyrin says leaning down to kiss her when there is a knock on the bedroom door. "Guess it's time to go." Pyrin says grabbing two towels after turning the water off.

"Pyrin are you sure you're alright?" Sun-sun asks wrapping the towel Pyrin handed her around herself.

"Yes Sun-sun I'm fine this isn't that bad the longer I use large quantities of my power the worse it is. I should be healed by tonight." Pyrin says the air shimmering around him forming into clothes as he exits the bathroom to go get some real clothes on and pack others. Sun-sun sighs before starting to dry off.

(A few minutes later)

"So Pyrin are you clear on your mission?" Aizen asks as he walks with Pyrin, Sun-sun and a low level arrancar.

"Yes lord Aizen. One befriends Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. Two discover what he and his friends are capable of. And third find out what Urahara Kisuke has planned on how to stop you." Pyrin says as they arrive at the conversion portal where Szayel is waiting with the gigais.

"Correct. Now I will expect reports once a week. I wish you the best of luck." Aizen says as Pyrin and Sun-sun enter their gigais. "Now off you go. Have fun and try not to be found out." Aizen says turning as Pyrin, Sun-sun and the low ranked arrancar head through the garganta to Karakura town.


	5. time holds no one, and tall tails told

Sorry for the long break had a lot on my plate along with a bad case of writers block. But here it is chapter 5 of the hollow soul.

…..

(in the Garganta)

"Hang on tight Sun-Sun." Pyrin says smirking as he has Sun-Sun cling onto his back as a massive crack apears in the space before him.

"Pyrin what is that?" Sun-Sun asks as the crack starts to open.

"That leads into the Dangai. The unofficial pathway to Soul Society." Pyrin says as he crouches. "What you and I are going to do is use it's stacked time current and my hyper speed to go back in time to befriend Ichigo Kurosaki right after he gains his powers."

"Won't that mess with the time line though?" Sun-Sun asks as the other arrancar just starts to walk of towards the land of the living.

"It most certanly will, and thats the whole point. I know what Aizen plans and i'm not a fan of it." Pyrin says as he dashes into the Dangai with Sun-Sun clinging to him for dear life.

(world of the living, June 17th.)

Pyrin steps out of a ripple in the fabric of reality that marks where the Dangai dumped him and Sun-Sun. "That was fun." Pyrin says as it starts to rain. Sun-Sun exausted from clinging to Pyrin's back the whole time drops to the ground.

"What would you have done if those walls had touched us?" she asks looking at hime for an answer.

"They woulden't have we were moveing to fast for them to even come close." Pyrin picks Sun-Sun up and carries her towards the sound of fighting. As they reach the top of the hill they see Ichigo fighting Grand Fisher. "Now this is interesting." Pyrin says as his power conceals them from sight and keeps the rain off of them as they watch as Ichigo inflict a major wound to Grand Fisher.

"I heard about this fight. Originaly Grand Fisher had the advantage but lost it somehow." Sun-Sun says as she stares in awe as Grand Fisher retreats back to Hueco Mundo.

"Come let us leave him and go get ready for the main event." Pyrin turns and carries Sun-Sun off towards their residence.

(next day Karakura High)

"Class I would like to introduce two new transfer students. Pyrin Firestorm and Sun-Sun Sōka" the teacher says as both Pyrin and Sun-Sun bow to the class and say hello. "You two get the two empty desks behind Kurosaki and Kuchiki." the teacher informs them before starting roll call. As pyrin walks between Ichigo and Rukia he releases a small burst of reiatsu causeing both to go wide eyed and turn slightly to look at him as he passes.

"What was that about?" Sun-Sun whispers to Pyrin as they take their seats.

"That was my way of saying that we should talk later." Pyrin says as he stares out the window ignoring the teacher as she gives her lesson.

(On the roof of the school, lunch)

"Ok who are you and what are you doing here?" Ichigo asks Pyrin and Sun-Sun while Rukia leans against the door so as no one else comes to the roof.

"All you need to know Ichigo Kurosaki is that I'm on your side." Pyrin says before takeing a bite of his sandwich. "Unless you want to do the foolish thing and face me. Which I sugest against." Pyrin says after finnishing his lunch. and leaning back to look up at the sky.

"I should trust you why?" Ichigo asks clenching his fists.

"Five miles from here a garganta is opening and a mid level hollow is stepping out." Pyrin says calmly as Rukia's pager goes off. As Rukia and Ichigo move towards the door to leave Pyrin snaps his fingers and a small muffled boom is heard as the pager goes silent. "Thats the reason why you should trust me." Pyrin says as he grins looking smug.

"You just destroyed a hollow from here with the snap of your fingers destroying the soul and your saying we should trust you?!" Rukia yells at pyrin as she moves to slap him only to have her wrist grabed by Sun-Sun.

"While it is true I destroyed the hollow. I did not destroy the soul. My fire has the ability to purge all sins done by a soul no matter if they were commited in this life or the afterlife as a hollow." Pyrin says makeing a small ball of flame apear in his hand.

"That is imposible their is no power like that in this world or in soul society." Rukia says pulling her arm free of Sun-Sun's grasp.

"Your right their is no power like that in your world. But I never said I came from this world now did I?" Pyrin says putting the small globe of fire out and getting up off of the roof.

"So what are you saying, that your an alien?" Ichigo asks on the verge of writeing Pyrin off as a nutjob with a dangerous power.

"Not quite Ichigo. I'm from a parallel dimention where none of the abilities of this world exist. The world I ran from was a war torn wasteland. Where children were turned into monsters if they were caught by the soliders. What is known as reiatsu here in this world is known as demon power in my realm. The only differance is that haveing it inside you in my realm means your a monster in one way or another." Pyrin says as memorys flash before his eyes along with the screams of the dieing. "Seeing as how the bell is about to ring I sugest we wrap this conversation up for now. Leaving it at I'm on your side." pyrin finishes saying just as the bell rings signleing the end of lunch break.

(End of Day, School gate.)

"So Sun-Sun what did you think of my performance back their?" Pyrin asks grinning like the cheshire cat.

"That was a very convinceing performance you gave them. But I'm not sure they bought into it one hundred percent." Sun-Sun says as they walk past the gate and a small mob of thugs muttering things about Ichigo. As they walk by one of the thugs lets out a wistle.

"Hey baby why not ditch that loser and come hang with a real man." The thug says as his buddys push him a bit.

"No thanks Pyrin is more of a man than any of you." Sun-Sun says grabbing Pyrin's arm and sticking her tongue out at the thugs.

"We'll see about that." The smart mouthed thug rushes at Pyrin and throughs a punch at him only to have Pyrin catch it with one hand.

"Is this really all the power you have? Your not even worth my time." Pyrin says as he turns to look the thug in the eyes before breaking his nose.

"Holy shit he just took down Mark. No body messes with one of our group and gets away with it." the thugs all say as they rush Pyrin intent on beating him up only to have one be blind sided by Ichigo's fist.

"Yo Pyrin you ok?" Ichigo ask as all the thugs look between their two fallen comrads and the two boys who are talking.

"Thats it your both dead men for that." the thugs say as they rush both Ichigo and Pyrin who turn and tear into the thugs like a hungry lion into a gazelle.

(five minutes later)

"Man those guys were weak." Pyrin says as the four of them walk towards the Kurosaki clinic.

"Sorry you got mixed up in that Pyrin they were probably their due to me beating the living daylights out of one of their guys a couple days ago." Ichigo says as they arive at the clinic.

"It's fine Ichigo. I would have probably beat them senceless anyway just for laughs and for the fact they were trespassing." Pyrin says as he and Sun- Sun keep walking. "We'll catch you guys later." Pyrin says as Sun-Sun waves as they procede down the street four houses then enter the house they are useing as a base.

So their you have it. Sorry the chapter is so short but if I had made it any longer it wouldn't have been nice or tidy. So as always please leave a review and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
